


Wonder (if you wonder about me)

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers trope, best friends posie, but the love here is so big its good af, josie is a horse rider, penelope is a theater nerd, posie here is so soft, slowburn, so its super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: It starts with meeting a cute girl in the path to her dorms, and it ends with meeting the same cute girl in the same place. Penelope could have never expected the way her university life went after she met Josie, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.also known as:Falling in love takes time, and its the best feeling ever, especially if you fall for your best friend and soulmate.





	Wonder (if you wonder about me)

**Author's Note:**

> lovelies,,, after months this posie is finally finished editing! decided to post it since i love posie and it used to be my main ship in the beginning,, and i love my babies penelope and josie too much so this is full of fluff and softness since we deserve this! i really hope u enjoy it and kUDOS AND COMMENTS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME SO PLEASE SHOWER ME WITH THEM IF U LIKE THIS ILY ENJOY IT HAVE THE GREATEST DAY!

Leaves fell from the trees around her as Penelope walked towards her dorm building, eyes focused on the path before her. One of the things Salvatore University was known for was its beautiful landscape. Penelope loved to experience it all by walking along these paths, surrounded by trees on both sides.

 

 

Not many people preferred walking, so she was surprised to see someone approaching where the path came to a T while dragging a suitcase behind them. Penelope rolled her eyes slightly at how they were looking around, probably confused about which path they needed to take. She decided to take pity and sped her steps until she was within hearing distance from them.

  
  


“Hey, there. Lost or enjoying the view?” Penelope says with a grin, adjusting her round glasses on her nose as she turns slightly to face the girl. However, she falters as she looks at the brunette in front of her.

  
  


The first thing she notices is that the brunette is taller than her. The red bomber jacket she was wearing highlighted her wide shoulders, and blue jeans covered lean and long legs. Next, she notices the free, wavy brown tresses, reaching her waist. Her brown eyes looked at Penelope, surprised, before the girl coughs awkwardly and Penelope doesn't miss the blush on her cheeks.

  
  


“I might be kinda lost. Do you know where the path to the university is?” asks the beautiful girl, and Penelope grins, falling in step beside her, movements swift and graceful.

  
  


“Lucky for you, I happen to be a student there, so just follow me, darling,” replies Penelope, enjoying the blush which once again appears on the girl’s pale cheeks.  _ It would be a real pleasure to rile her up _ , Penelope thought to herself.

  
  


“And what’s your name? Mine’s Josie.”

 

  
Penelope loves how it seems to fit the brunette so well, and she loves even more how the name rolls off the tongue, like sweet honey that only makes her want more.

  
  


“Josie,” repeats Penelope softly as she adjusts her glasses again, her eyes meeting Josie’s. “I’m Penelope, and it’s my pleasure meeting you.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


It turned out that Josie’s room was on the same floor as Penelope’s and that she was taking one of the single ones. She decided to take Josie there, the walk filled with laughing and talking. Penelope honestly couldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy it. 

  
  


Truth was, she enjoyed how Josie would smile sweetly at her every time Penelope would use a writer’s quote to describe something or how passionately Josie would talk about the scholarship she had gotten to Salvatore for sports, specifically for horseback riding, which explained her toned body and the many horse stickers on her luggage (both of which were a few of the many details Penelope had noticed about Josie).

  
  


“So this is our floor, my room is the last one there, and yours is this one,” says Penelope to Josie as she opens the door, one of Josie’s bags in her hand. Josie nods as she pushes the door open and lets Penelope enter first.

  
  


“Thank you for helping me, by the way. It’s always nice to get to know good people on the first day.” Penelope rolls her eyes with a smirk as she lets herself fall on the untouched bed, eyes set on Josie as she set her stuff in the corner, moving to take off her jacket and place it on the hangers behind the door.

  
  


“I’m only nice with pretty girls. You should see me with others, I’m far from an angel,” replies Penelope, checking her phone and getting up as soon as she saw it was time for her to go to the theater for her midday lessons.

  
  


Josie laughs at her snark and opens the door again, brown eyes shining from the rays of the sun slipping through the window. Her glow made Penelope stop midstep just to take a good look at her.

  
  


“I’ll see you later then,” says Josie, grinning widely. Penelope nods before she leaves with a wave of her hand and a wink, her steps slow as she walks away.

  
  


\------

  
  


It’s already around 2 am and Penelope is still up, sitting on the bean bags down by the window of the hallway when she hears a door crack open. Her gaze searches for the culprit and it lands on Josie, hair messy and eyes sleepy.

  
  


_ The girl seems to be looking for something _ , thinks Penelope, until Josie sees her and gives her a lazy smile, closing the door and walking towards her.

  
  


“Hi, Penelope,” said Josie as she falls beside her, pulling the blanket around her shoulders closer, head coming to rest on Penelope’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Penelope remains frozen, surprised by the sudden contact but making no move to end it.

  
  


“Hey, Josie,” whispered Penelope with a smile, her stomach tightening at the sleepy smile blossoming on Josie’s lips. Penelope could be a bitch but even she wasn’t enough of a bitch to move Josie from the position she was resting in.

  
  


Penelope began to blame her immaturity. Since when was having a cute girl, whose hands seemed like they could crush anything effortlessly but could delicately craft flower crowns, leaning against you a bad thing?

  
  


It was surprising for Penelope– the cool actor who no one dared to approach– to have a new student be this close to her, but Penelope felt something pull her towards Josie, and why not see what it was?

  
  


“What are you doing walking along the corridors half asleep?” asks Penelope with a smirk and Josie only sighs loudly, eyes still closed and still snuggled against Penelope’s side. The soft and warm body against Penelope was distracting her from devoting her full attention to the book in her hand.

  
  


“I gotta ask you the same question,” murmurs Josie, slowly moving and leaning fully on the bean bag, long legs spread on the floor, hands still holding the blanket close to her body. Only then did she open her eyes, meeting Penelope’s curious gaze.

  
  


“Sleep is a luxury I cannot afford.” 

  
  


The reply made Josie roll her eyes with a sleepy smile and shake her head, raising her hand to shut the book and place it in Penelope’s lap. Penelope just lets her do as she pleases, knowing she might as well continue reading later and spend time with the sleepy Josie now.

  
  


“You art majors and your obsession to use Pinterest emo quotes about everything,” says Josie which makes Penelope laugh, moving so she leans on her side, facing Josie.

  
  


“There is a time for many words, and there is time for sleep. I think it’s the latter for you, Josie.” Josie seems to want to reply, but a yawn escapes her mouth instead and Penelope lets out a chuckle at the girl.

  
  


“Fine for now, but tomorrow, you are gonna show me around campus, pretty nerd,” says Josie as she gets up and leaves, waving at Penelope upon arriving at her door before entering her room again.

  
  


It takes around ten minutes for Penelope to remember that Josie didn’t reply to why she was up at this hour of the night. It takes less than one minute for Penelope to stop caring about an answer. Josie’s company was enough to make her happy and make her forget her question.

  
  


\----

  
  


The sun shone from her windows as Penelope moved around her dorm room. With fresh coffee brewing on the counter, she puts on her blazer. Her eyes looked out over the park by her building. The quietness around her leaves Penelope feeling peaceful and happy as she settles down in her chair with coffee in hand, opening her laptop at the same time.

 

 

Writing had always been a hobby of hers, ever since she started high school, as well as drawing. She considers herself amazing at both- something which she still has no shame admitting- but on a day like this, writing inspiration always seemed to flow more freely.

  
  


Penelope had nearly finished her coffee and story when someone knocks on her door. Knowing that it’s probably either Landon or MG, she gets up slowly, checking herself in the mirror beside the door before opening it.

  
  


"Penelope, hi!" 

  
  


Josie is not the one Penelope expects to see standing in front of her, but that doesn't mean she isn’t pleased. The brunette looks quite beautiful in her tight grey pants and black mid-thigh boots, completing the outfit with a blue tailcoat which looks almost illegally great on her.   
  
  


"Hey, Josie," says Penelope, and she turns around, motioning for Josie to come inside, which she does with a smile and closes the door behind her.

  
  


"Your room looks cozy," quips Josie, looking around as Penelope moves to the counter to turn her laptop off and then put her mug in the sink.

  
  


"Can't say the same for yours, since I haven't been there after you finished tidying it up," replies Penelope, eyes meeting Josie's brown ones, way too shiny to be real and  _ seriously, no one should have eyes that beautiful. _

  
  


"Maybe I can show you later," says Josie, and Penelope raises an eyebrow at the implication, which makes Josie blush pink. "Not like that! But I was going to check out the stables and hoped you would come with me. I still don't really know where they are."

  
  


Penelope thinks about the request. She thinks about the part she has to learn tomorrow for theater and about the chores she has left to do today, her free day. 

  
  


Then, she thinks about this new girl who isn't scared of her and who looks at her like she’s a good person. Really, was it even a question?

  
  


"Sure, then. I’ve got nothing better to do anyway."

  
  


The smile she received was enough of a reason for her to begin to lead her to the stables.

  
  


\----------

  
  


"So, here you go. These are the stables," says Penelope, while Josie looks around excitedly like a kid opening their Christmas present. She flits from stall to stall, petting horses’ noses and muttering softly to them while Penelope rolls her eyes fondly at the dorky girl. 

  
  


After they walk for a while, they reach the final stable. Josie’s eyes widen when she sees the horse resting there, running up to it with a wide smile. Penelope had to admit that she had never seen a horse that beautiful before.

  
  


It was white, pure like fresh snow, and Penelope itched to pet it. She wasn't a big fan of animals other than cats, but this horse was getting dangerously close to changing that.

  
  


"Penelope, this is Ignalusa or Lusa for short," Josie stumbles as the horse nudges her with her head, eyes narrowing at Josie. "Okay, she doesn't like being called that. But she’s been my horse since I started horse riding, and she is my best friend, too."

  
  


Penelope smiles at that and she holds out her hand to the animal, posing an unspoken question. Josie only nods and Penelope laughs softly as Ignalusa rests her head in her palm, her shiny coat just as soft as Penelope had thought.

  
  


They spend some time in silence like that until Penelope notices how Josie continues to steal glances at the field outside, so smirks and leans against the horse, facing Josie.

  
  


"So, champ, wanna show me your skills?" says Penelope and she is certain she’s never seen anyone grin as wide as Josie just then.

  
  


Josie grabs her riding helmet and somehow, Penelope's heart begins to beat faster at the sight of her mounting the horse effortlessly. She kisses Lusa’s head before she holds a hand out to Penelope. It confuses her, especially when the horse bows.

  
  


"Come on, I'll show you how amazing it is to ride a horse."

  
  


After spending an hour riding around with Josie, she shows Penelope how to groom a horse. They decide to get drinks at the coffee shop nearby, Josie’s treat, as a way to close the day nicely.

  
  


Only after she left Josie at her room did Penelope feel all the happiness and fatigue from the day’s activities settle into her bones. Yet even as she settles on her small couch and reads through her homework for the next day, she can’t wipe the stupid smile off her face. 

  
  


She missed hanging out with people other than Landon and MG, just having fun and letting go. Penelope wonders if she can call Josie a real friend. That wondering was, however, stopped by her own brain reminding herself to focus on learning her lines.

  
  


When she falls asleep, head leaning at an uncomfortable angle on the couch and papers on her stomach, she dreams of soft brown eyes and angelic laughter and the wind through her hair.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Penelope enjoys spending time alone. It gives her time to think, imagine, and get ideas to draw or write. That probably came from the fact that over the years, waking up too early had made her learn how to handle being alone without much to do.

  
  


Today was just one of those days where she would lie on the rooftop of the building, sunglasses on and a drink beside her, enjoying the simple pleasure and warmth of the November sun. There was nothing better than being lazy after a successful day at the theater.

  
  


But her resting was cut short when the door to the rooftop opened. Penelope opens an eye to see who had dared to come out here. There were many reasons why she hung out at this spot, and having nobody there was the most important one.

  
  


“Hey, Josie,” says Penelope with a smirk as she sees Josie look around confused, until she meets Penelope’s eyes and grins, walking slowly towards her.

  
  


“Fancy meeting you here, Miss Rulebreaker,” replies Josie as she sits cross-legged on the ground beside Penelope’s chair. The brunette rolls her eyes and steals a glance at the ‘DO NOT ENTER’ sign which she had removed and placed on the ground when she had come in.

  
  


“ I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do ,” quotes Penelope easily, which makes Josie roll her eyes and rest her chin in her hands, elbows propped beside Penelope.

  
  


“Even if you look all cool and unbothered, you’re secretly just a big nerd.” Penelope smirks and winks at Josie, switching out her sunglasses for her normal glasses, not missing how Josie continues staring at her.

  
  


“Well, I heard ‘cool and nerdy’ attracts the most ladies,” replied Penelope, the blush on Josie’s cheeks making her smile as she closes her eyes again, enjoying the silence that falls upon them.

  
  


Josie doesn’t talk after that, even when Penelope hears her open her bag and take out something to eat. She has to admit, the fact that she wasn’t uncomfortable with the silence was rare. Not many people were comfortable with silence. They feared it how one would fear death.

  
  


“What’s the time?” asks Penelope after a while, opening her eyes and seeing Josie raise her head from her arms to look at her watch.

  
  


“Five and a half,” replies the brunette and Penelope smiles when she sees the sun setting. Josie turns her head to look at it too, and both girls watch the sunset in silence. Penelope takes her camera from her bag and snaps a picture.

  
  


Her eyes widen when they see Josie’s face, her eyes half-open and shining from the orange light, and smile soft, so soft that Penelope feels her heart clench. Her hands raise the camera again without a second thought and she snaps another pic. Josie doesn’t notice, she only sighs wistfully and then turns towards Penelope again, expression calm and fist raised invitingly towards the brunette.

  
  


“Thanks for being my sunset-watching partner.” Penelope only nods her head, fist-bumping her automatically, mind too lost in the look on Josie’s face and her smile and the picture she took to focus on her making her lips move.

  
  


(She should have known by then, honestly. Actually, she should have known earlier when she didn’t object to Josie staying on the roof, when she let Josie in her special place and didn’t push her away.

  
  


But brown eyes and sunshine smiles were too distracting for her poor heart to understand the emotions that rose inside her.)

  
  


When she goes back to her room, she doesn’t sleep, only opens her sketchbook and draws until her fingers are covered in black ink, until her legs are numb from staying in the same position, until Josie’s eyes are sketched in its pages and Penelope can finally sleep in peace, having pushed the memory of Josie’s crinkled gaze out of her mind and onto the paper.

  
  


\---

  
  


“You want to come to see me at the theater?” asks Penelope as she sits on her stool. Josie comes up beside her and nods her head as she slides the bacon with a flourish onto Penelope’s plate. She had decided to come over and cook breakfast for both of them that morning.

  
  


Around three months had passed since their first fateful meeting, their crossing of paths, so to speak, and Penelope soon came to realize how Josie had slipped into being an important part of her life almost without her noticing.

  
  


First were lunches once a week, and it escalated from there. By now, Penelope wouldn’t be surprised to wake up with the other girl cooking, and seeing Josie turn and smile widely when Penelope would pad into the kitchenette, following her nose- well, it made her happy, the simple domesticity of it all, and how comfortable Josie was around her.

  
  


“Yup. You’ve seen me go horseback riding, so I guess it’s only fair for me to also see you in your element,” says Josie, munching adorably on her own food. Penelope rolls her eyes fondly, not thinking twice before thumbing away a piece of bread stuck on Josie’s chin.

  
  


“Thanks,” murmurs Josie with a small smile before taking another bite of bacon and eggs. 

  
  


Penelope blushes pink and looking away, eyes set on the garden beyond her window. “No problem, and you can come today if you’re free. I got theater after one hour so we can go together.”

  
  


The grin Josie sends her would definitely become a problem for her. A grin like that, which radiated happiness in a ten-foot radius and warmed Penelope’s heart really wasn’t safe for her own unstable mental health.

 

 

But when did Penelope ever stop enjoying something, even if it was bad for her?

 

 

\---

  
  


“Penelope, you finally came!”

  
  


Penelope only sighs as she hears Emma call her. Her theater teacher was probably Penelope’s favorite, always calm and treating her students like her friends. She was nice to them and would always stay late to help them with their parts if they needed it.

  
  


“Josie?!” Penelope turns her head towards the stage and sees Lizzie and Hope, two of her… friends, she could say, run towards Josie. The girl beside her smiles happily and opens her arms as the duo slam into her for a hug.

  
  


“You know them?” asks Penelope as the trio stops hugging. Josie nods and looks at the duo with the same friendly, happy smile with which she would look at Penelope. The brunette feels confused at the feeling in the pit of her stomach, but tries to ignore it.

  
  


“Yeah! Lizzie is my sister and Hope is her girlfriend. I didn’t know you were in the same class as Penny, though,” says Josie, going back to her conversation. Penelope lets them talk, judging by Josie’s grin that she needs some time with them.

  
  


“What’s going on today?” says Penelope with a smirk and laughs when Emma rolls her eyes, still not completely used to Penelope’s calm and informal way of talking to her.

  
  


“Art and theater, Penelope, as usual. Are you going to show all of us your poetry now? You said you would choose one to read for us for today.”

  
  


Penelope nods and takes the paper from her bag, reading it quietly to herself until she hears Hope and Lizzie walk once again on stage, their hushed talking way too excited for Penelope to handle.

  
  


As she turns towards the empty audience, posture straight and one hand holding the paper, she finally breathes in and starts reciting the lines. 

  
  


Josie looks at her, almost hypnotized, eyes wide, only now realizing how different normal Penelope was from onstage Penelope. Her body language screams confidence, and her voice doesn’t quiver once as she speaks, green eyes sweeping outwards across the empty seats. Josie couldn’t even imagine being that… that  _ majestic _ . 

  
  


Penelope smiles as she meets Josie’s eyes, and she is sure she has never felt calmer on stage than in these moments, eyes on Josie, and her wide, proud smile, and enraptured brown eyes, completely focused on her and-

  
  


Oh.

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  


“I wish I could sleep with the thought of you, with the silhouette of a single memory, with the scent left hours after you’ve touched me and gone,” says Penelope, heart beating faster and eyes moving from Josie and back out to the audience, hands shaking all of a sudden from nerves she didn’t even know existed in her body.

  
  


“I would lose myself in the folds of your dress, the fabric of the shirt you wore when you fell asleep against my shoulder.” 

 

 

It all becomes too clear for Penelope now, a clarity that she hated at the moment, because she was baring her soul to the one person who shouldn’t see it, and like a magnet, her eyes meet Josie’s again.

  
  


“So paint me in the softly focused fog of your tenderness, pull me from myself,” finishes Penelope, voice soft as she and Josie still stare at each other, until the girl gets up, clapping loudly with a proud smile.   
  


 

“Incredible! Simply magical! What made you breathe life into your poetry this passionately?” asks Emma breathlessly, a kind smile on her face.

  
  


Brown eyes, she wants to reply, and the feeling of home she found when she looked at them for the first time. 

 

 

Josie’s smile when she would look at Penelope. Josie’s cooking and how Penelope could taste her love there.

 

 

Josie, Josie,  _ Josie. _

  
  


But she says nothing of the sort, mind blank until realizes Josie is standing beside her, gushing about how she loved the way Penelope spoke and how amazing it sounded and how she knew Penelope was destined for the big stage.

  
  


Only then does she snap out of it, replies short but still heartfelt, her mind too gone from this new revelation.

  
  


\----

  
  


So.

  
  


She likes Josie. Likes her in the way she had never liked anyone before, the way that made her fingers itch to write anthologies of poetry trying to capture her on paper and made Penelope lose sleep from sketching Josie until she would throw her sketchbook on the other side of the room, eyes tired and immediately falling shut.

 

 

However, as much sleep as Penelope would lose and no matter how many nights she would fall asleep on the floor or on the couch with her pen still on hand, she made sure to not let Josie notice anything. The girl would still come every morning, make coffee and breakfast and wait for Penelope to wake up while solving the sudoku on the newspaper she never seemed to read.

  
  


Penelope has experience ignoring her emotions. She’s built up experience ever since her childhood, and besides, it was simply a crush, no matter how potent. Penelope knew better than to be distracted by something as little as that.

  
  


Penelope won’t let herself be distracted by anything, and so she sets her mind on drawing sunsets or skies or anything beside brown eyes.

  
  


\----

 

Penelope is distracted.

  
  


She is distracted by the crush, ending up drawing the picture she took of Josie when they hung out for the first time on the rooftop. Penelope plans on giving it to her as a gift.

  
  


It’s Saturday and Penelope yawns for the hundredth time that morning, bed untouched as she continues writing on her laptop, eyes half-closed but still focused on her essay. It was supposed to be about something that had changed her life and made her the person she was today.

  
  


That’s how Josie finds her, hovering between sleeping and waking, her fingers wrapped around a coffee from the campus cafe, legs dangling in the air because of how high the stool was. Josie looks at her worriedly and her eyes narrow when she sees that the bed is untouched. Josie knows that Penelope never makes her bed immediately after waking up, and when she notices how Penelope’s eyes are barely open, she gasps and puts a hand on Penelope’s shoulder.

  
  


Penelope jumps before realizing it’s just Josie. 

 

 

“Hey-” Penelope starts to say, but is stopped by another yawn. Josie watches at her worriedly before prizing the coffee from her hand, and Penelope looks at her with sad, betrayed eyes, as if Josie had stolen her child and not just her drink.

  
  


“When was the last time you slept?” asks Josie. Penelope glances outside and a tired smile blooms on her face, and she leans back, head falling on Josie’s chest, closing her eyes with a sigh.

  
  


“Sleep is for the weak. Real artists like me don’t sleep for three days straight,” Penelope laughs loopily. “Even if there is nothing straight about me.”

  
  


Josie shakes her head with a barely suppressed smile and leans down to put an arm under Penelope’s legs, the other on her back as she lifts her up. The brunette is too out of it to notice that Josie is holding her bridal style.

  
  


“What am I gonna do with you? Falling asleep while working again?” mutters Josie as she places Penelope on the bed, taking the blanket and covering her with it.

  
  


The last thing Penelope sees before sleep takes her away is Josie sitting on her knees beside the bed, hand caressing Penelope’s hair and looking down at her with a warm smile.

  
  


\----

  
  


When she wakes up, Josie is nowhere to be seen. However, a note is stuck on her forehead and Penelope takes it off, noticing Josie’s handwriting and smiling softly at what’s written on it.

  
  


_ Hi there, sleepy head. _

 

 

_ Made you some food since I noticed you had only eaten take-out (seriously, it’s not good for your health) and I hope it’s still warm when you wake up. Let’s meet up to see the sunset if you’re even up by then. _

 

 

_ Josie _

  
  


Penelope rolls her eyes, despite her heart feeling warmer, and gets up. Josie was too kind, in her opinion. Too trusting, too righteous and too friendly for Penelope’s heart. She used to be like Josie too, but then she realized people betrayed you as easily as breathing, and since then, her trust, affection, and friendliness were saved only for her closest friends.

 

 

But Josie wasn’t like that. Josie was the kind of girl to befriend a student who helped her find the university. The kind of girl who enjoyed the silence Penelope would sometimes choose to wallow in and who made food for Penelope and made sure she was healthy and slept well.

  
  


As she eats and looks outside, Penelope is sure the food tastes better than usual that day. Maybe because of what she felt, or maybe because she was so hungry, Penelope didn’t know. She also didn’t dwell on it for too long, finishing the food and getting ready to join Josie to see the sunset.

  
  


\---

  
  


MG and Landon are as nice as they are annoying. 

 

 

Annoying in the way puppies are with their need for affection and unlimited energy. However, they were a nice change from Penelope’s own calmness and even if she didn’t show it, she really enjoyed spending time with them.

  
  


This afternoon they were spending their time in MG’s room, the boy working on one of his many robotics projects while Landon and Penelope lounge on his couch, normally either spending time on their phones or doing homework.

  
  


Today, however, they were simply talking, Penelope laying her head on Landon's lap as the boy played with her hair. MG was only too happy to read some limited edition comics Penelope had found for him, small sounds of concentration and contentment escaping from his mouth as he read.

  
  


“How’s it going with Josie?” asks Landon after a while. Penelope freezes at the mention of the girl. She had been doing so well not thinking about her until now that she was almost ready to give herself a medal.

  
  


Her eyes meet Landon’s, who only looks back at her until Penelope sighs and closes them, feeling how Landon laughs softly. Maybe she could tell these two about her confusing feelings. Penelope was sure that no one could keep a secret as good as her closest friends.

  
  


“Good, thankfully.  Josie is so nice and friendly that it sometimes gets on my nerves. And don’t get me started at how much she smiles. How can her cheeks not hurt all the damn time?! And yet every smile is so bright and full of love for everything that- ugh!” 

  
  


MG rolls his chair towards the two of them. There’s a small smile on his face as he looks at Penelope.

  
  


“How about I talk to her, or maybe you can talk to her, woman to woman, and ask her how she smiles so much, or why she makes you feel how you feel,” suggests MG with a wide grin and Penelope looks at him with her patented not-so-resting bitch face.

  
  


“Please stop suggesting to do the smart and right thing every time I’m confused by something,” says Penelope irritably. “You and Josie are tied for the most annoying things in my life right now.” Landon laughs at the exchange before tugging her hair softly. Penelope raises her head to look at him.

  
  


“I think it’s less of an annoyance problem than you might think. How does Josie make you feel?” asks Landon with a gentle voice, and Penelope is sure in moments like this that Landon is a much deeper person than anyone gives him credit for. That deepness was just hidden by him being a huge dork and painfully oblivious most of the time, which were both things that had always made Penelope slightly protective over him. He had little brother energy. He just couldn’t help it.

  
  


“Well,” starts Penelope, the two boys completely rapt with attention to see what bad decision she was planning on making. “She is nice. And makes me feel nice too. And I hate beating around the bush so I think that, based on all the warmth I feel around her, I might have a crush on her.”

  
  


Both boys look up at her, surprised, not used to Penelope confessing what she feels that easily, but then MG shouts happily and puts his hands on Penelope’s shoulders, shaking her not-so-gently.

  
  


“But that’s amazing! Isn’t… isn’t that amazing?” says MG, noticing the grimace on Penelope’s face and how Landon is looking at the girl with sympathy in his eyes.

  
  


“What do you think you should do?” 

  
  


Penelope looks at Landon and starts to muse over her thoughts. She could, of course, confess. Take Josie on the rooftop and tell her all about her feelings. See if Josie would blush and stammer and maybe give her a chance to try it out together.

  
  


But then she thinks of the other outcome. Where Josie would awkwardly tell her that she doesn’t feel the same and Penelope would have her hands tied, unable to do anything, as the person she considers one of her closest friends distances herself from her.

  
  


Penelope sighs and shakes her head, her friends sharing a worried look before Penelope opens her eyes again. They are shining from unshed tears, which they wisely don’t comment on.

  
  


“I’ll just keep it on the down-low for a while. Why even bother honestly?” 

  
  


Landon doesn’t push her further. Penelope is grateful for that. Meanwhile, MG just pats her shoulder once before turning back to his comics, always the one to let it go. Penelope is glad they understand her so well.

  
  


But even though she hoped that saying it out loud would maybe calm her, it only made her more troubled than before. Penelope sighs once again and closes her eyes, lured into a light sleep by Landon’s gentle hands returning to her hair.

  
  


\------

  
  


It’s Friday evening. There’s some sort of frat party that’s made its way out onto the quad, and Penelope barely can hear the three precise knocks on her door over the thumping of the bass. The brunette smiles as she gets up and opens the door, Josie standing before her with a smile. 

  
  


“Hi, there! Do you wanna watch some movies? I need a distraction from… well, all that.” Josie gestures towards the window. Only then does Penelope look down and realize that Josie’s carrying a plastic bag that probably contains food, and she’s wearing her sleeping clothes and has her hair down. Penelope wordlessly opens her door more to let her enter, before closing it.   
  
  


“Why the hell not? My laptop is open so just find us something on Netflix while I unpack the food,” says Penelope. Josie walks to her bed and takes the laptop. Penelope feels a profound sense of contentment when she sees her completely focused on the task at hand, and then as if knowing Penelope was looking at her, Josie looks up and smiles.

  
  


Penelope glances away and continues opening the food, hoping to the gods above that her stupid heart would just stop beating so fast every time Josie would give her that special smile. She was doing so good keeping the crush at bay that she was almost proud of herself, until just now when her streak had been broken by her mere presence.

  
  


“Here you go, milady,” says Penelope with a fake British accent, making Josie laugh loudly as she settles on the left side of the bed, leaning her back against the pillows. Penelope gives her the plate with the supermarket sushi and then takes her own plate, putting the laptop between them.

  
  


“Thank you, my knight, in shining… pajamas.” Penelope pinches her gently and Josie grins before leaning forward to start the movie. The girls eat in silence as they watched the movie.

  
  


An hour later, Josie was halfway into a food coma and leaning her head on Penelope’s shoulder, the plates resting on the nightstand and the movie nearly finished. Penelope was wide awake, her body feeling like it was lit on fire from the warmth Josie gave her. But soon enough she noticed the soft breathing and she realized that yeah, Josie was asleep on her bed and Penelope was too soft for the dork to wake her up.

  
  


As she turns her laptop off, she thinks of what she can do. She can easily sleep on the couch, even if she would have horrible back pain in the morning. Or she could just sit there and draw or write. Both sounded like good ideas, only so she wouldn’t spend the night on the same bed as the girl who was the only thing Penelope thought about half the time she was awake.

  
  


But as Penelope tries to get up, a hand catches her wrist and she looks down to see Josie looking up to her, still half asleep.

  
  


“We can both sleep here,” murmurs the girl, and in like a trance, Penelope lays down again, facing Josie and seeing as Josie smiles before nuzzling closer to her arm, which she hugs against her chest, falling back asleep almost immediately.

  
  


And that’s how Penelope finds herself falling asleep on that Friday night. With her crush cuddling on her side and with her midterm homework still unfinished, something which would be her main worry when she woke up the next morning, Josie looking at her fondly as she cooked breakfast.

  
  


That’s also how she spends that whole year, feelings growing in the same fast way her friendship with Josie was becoming stronger.

  
  
  


\---------

  
  


 

“For heaven’s sake come and help me Penelope!” yells Josie from the parking lot, looking towards the window of the last floor. Penelope appears after a moment, a smug smirk on her face as she looks down to the sweaty brunette.   
  
  


 

“You were too happy last night to tell me you were oh so strong Josie. What happened now? Too needy for the help of a weak theater nerd?” says Penelope, loud enough for Josie to hear her.

  
  


The girl sighs loudly and Hope laughs beside her, a box on her own hands as she walks inside the building, Josie following suit.

  
  


It was their second year of college, and unlike last year, both Josie and Penelope had decided on moving in one room. With their friendship stronger than ever, it was a mutual decision which didn’t surprise anyone. But that didn’t mean that Penelope didn’t know how to easily get on Josie’s nerves and how to annoy her on the best possible way ever.

  
  


“And here come the strong people,” says Penelope from inside the small loft, busy tidying up the kitchen and putting everything in its place. Josie meanwhile panted as she let the box fall on the ground, glaring at Penelope.

  
  


“You really couldn’t bother and try to help?” asks Josie and she nearly chokes from surprise as Penelope lifts the heaviest box she had brought up almost effortlessly, winking at Josie as she took it to the kitchen.

  
  


“But where would be the fun in that dear?”

  
  


Josie only groans loudly but when she opens her eyes again, Penelope is standing before her, a cool Cola bottle on her hand as she smiled at Josie softly.

  
  


“Drink up, I know you need it.” And it’s on times like this, that Josie feels the love she has for her best friend grow, taking the bottle from her hand and drinking with huge gulps.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Josie loves riding Ignalusa. Loves riding it as much as she loves hanging out with Penelope, which at this point is a lot. She likes how she could only look once at Penelope when she was bothered by something and how her friend would only roll her eyes fondly and accompany her to the stables.

  
  


Penelope wouldn’t talk much, just hold Josie’s hand after a while and then sit on the ledges surrounding the riding field as Josie ran around until she got tired and would gallop to Penelope with a small smile and then invite her for one last ride, which Penelope never declined but just jumped on the horse and let Josie take them on one last trot.

  
  


The same thing was happening tonight, Josie smiling as she felt Penelope lean against her back, sighing loudly.

  
  


“My dear best friend when will we go to eat?” complains Penelope behind her, leaning to look at Josie, who only shrugged and giggled when she heard Penelope groan loudly. It was no new thing that Penelope would get bored easily, especially if she didn’t have her writing notebook which today she had forgotten at their room.

  
  


Taking pity on her friend, Josie turns towards the stables, the girl behind her cheering loudly.

  
  


“Fine, I’ll cut our ride short for today. But dinner is on you and I am craving some chicken nuggets,” says Josie and Penelope only wraps her arms around her waist, the girl feeling a blush blossom on her cheeks as Penelope placed her chin on her shoulder, smirk too mischievous.

  
  


“What if I am craving some other juicy meat?” 

  
  


“Penelope, there is no man on this university who is enough for you to thirst after him.”

  
  


A moment of silence passed before Penelope half sighed and half groaned loudly, making Josie laugh at the defeated look on her face.

  
  


“One day I will be able to do an innuendo where even you can’t have a reply ready. Just you wait, Josette!”

  
  


And Josie only continues laughing, far too comfortable with her best friend joking as always and hanging out with her like this.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“If you could live somewhere right now where would it be?”

  
  


Penelope looked at her surprised, head on Josie’s lap as she glances down at Josie with a curious look on her eyes.

  
  


“Anywhere where you are.” Josie cracks a smile at her reply, her heart warm at the affection on her best friend’s eyes. She loved Penelope was comfortable enough to show her emotions like this with her, even if they were always accompanied by a flirt or innuendo.

  
  


“Cheeseball. I’m being serious,” replies Josie. Penelope stroked her chin for a moment, her eyes glinting as she gazed towards the window. Josie smiled at the view, always fascinated by how beautiful Penelope would look with the sunlight lighting up her eyes and face.

  
  


She lets the girl think, opening her book again and her other hand caressing Penelope’s head. Josie knows Penelope well enough to know that the arts major loved to give good answers, especially to questions like this.

  
  


“London.” Josie glances at Penelope and moves to let her friend get up. She glances at Josie as she gets up, moving towards the kitchen and opening the fridge. The movements are slow, Josie notices, green eyes filling a glass of water and contemplating at it for a moment before gazing at Josie again.

  
  


“I felt… content there. You had the modern city life but you also had the historical side which was magnificent. And the parks were so peaceful and it was astonishing how a park that big and which made you feel like you were in a completely different place was in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the whole world.”

  
  


Josie was sure her wide eyes exposed the feelings she felt when she looked at Penelope on those moments. At Penelope who was now smiling nervously, with her brown hair down and Josie’s shirt on her and Josie hadn’t believed until then that your heart expanding from looking at someone was possible. 

  
  


But Penelope looked soft, looked honest and Josie could only imagine how even after a year of friendship, it was still kind of tough for her to open up to Josie about her dreams.

  
  


So she gets up and approaches her, straightaway taking her hands in hers, brown eyes admiring Penelope is all her glory and simplicity and Josie feels countless emotions inside her, all from the girl standing before her.

  
  


Her best friend, her confidant and her closest person.

  
  


“It’s amazing, Penelope. And I would love to go there with you once or maybe be your roommate like here.”

  
  


Josie blames Penelope’s sincere and soft smile on her quickened heartbeat and flushed face. Both things which she pushes back while hugging Penelope and spinning her around, the girl on her arms shrieking in amusement. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Josie used to wake up at 7 am. Early enough to get ready for her day and to eat a healthy breakfast before going to school or on her riding lessons.

  
  


As she started befriending Penelope, the healthy breakfast started happening on Penelope’s room, sometimes the girl up and welcoming Josie in with a smile. On other days she would still be asleep, the smell of food waking her up from a deep slumber.

  
  


It had taken some mornings for her to notice that most of the time, Penelope would wake up after 6:30, something which she kept in mind for some time. That is, until it became a tradition for her to wake up earlier and go to Penelope’s room to cook them breakfast before she would get up.

  
  


But now they lived in the same room. Now it was nothing new for Josie to wake up smiling as Penelope would cuddle closer behind her, the brunette having her arms wrapped around Josie like a teddy bear, her grip gentle yet firm. Josie pried herself from the embrace slowly, Penelope groaning before taking Josie’s pillow and hugging it close.

  
  


Josie admires her for a moment, admires the soft messy brown hair and how she just wanted to go back on the bed now and run her hands through them and wait until Penelope would wake up and lean her head on her lap and then Josie would tell her good morning before leaning down and leaving a kiss on her forehead or maybe even-

  
  


Josie shakes her head, stopping the thoughts before they would even have time to make her acknowledge them and then make her lose her sleep at night. She busies herself to getting the stuff ready for breakfast, her movements slow and content. It was comforting how at home she felt in this room.

  
  


Maybe it was because she had good feelings related to this place. It could also be because, for the first time, there was a place she wanted to be in when she would think about where she wanted to be. Or it could be that for the first time, Penelope had been the first one to make her want to call a place home.

  
  


Josie was just taking out the ingredients when she heard Penelope move in the bed, the girl waking up with a loud groan. She smiled at her and Penelope’s lips turned up, getting out of the bed with sluggish moves. She walked towards Josie, leaning up to give her a kiss on her cheek before moving towards the bathroom, murmuring a soft good morning to her before the bathroom door closed.

  
  


Josie stood there, brown eyes wide open and cheeks embarrassingly red. It was weird, the kind of effect Penelope had on her. That girl could get under her skin like no one else and had found a level of platonic intimacy with Josie that she was sure had never had before.

  
  


“You okay there or did a bird eat your remaining brain cells?” says Penelope, getting out of the bathroom and moving beside Josie, taking the bowl from her hands with a smile.

  
  


Josie shook her head, grabbing her own bowl and walking to the couch. Penelope sits beside her, legs lying across Josie’s lap. They eat slowly, once in a while talking about their plans for today. Penelope had only two hours of lessons, Josie had training for the race she had next week.

  
  


“Do you want to go out later tonight? A new bar opened and I think we can go check it out,” asks Penelope. Josie nods her head without a second thought, agreeing that she needed to go and have some fun, especially if Penelope was with her.

  
  


“Sure, why not?” Penelope grins at her reply and takes their bowls, winking as she got up towards the kitchen.

  
  


Their hearts sure as hell don’t beat faster when they smile at each other, nor when they spend the whole night dancing close to each other.

 

 

Josie doesn’t like her best friend, Penelope has her feelings for Josie under control.

  
  


They end the night with wide grins and falling asleep in the same bed, limbs entangled with each other and far too comfortable for two best friends.

 

 

\-----

  
  


Penelope soon comes to realize that ignoring the feelings you have for your best friend isn’t a simple thing, especially when you spend half of your time flirting with said best friend. So one day when she wakes up and sees Josie sitting on her couch and finishing homework she might have for her lessons that day, so content and at home on Penelope’s room, she decides to just fuck it and confess.

  
  


She believes that their friendship is strong enough that even if Josie rejected her, it would all be okay. Penelope repeats that like a mantra on her head as she walks towards the rooftop where she told Josie to meet her. 

  
  


Josie is already there and Penelope breathes deeply before she walks up to her, Josie smiling as she sees her. That smile managed to calm Penelope slightly, even if her body was shaking from nerves.

  
  


“Penelope! I was worried when you told me you wanted to meet up. Is anything wrong?” 

  
  


Oh, sweet, caring Josie who was doing nothing besides making Penelope’s heart beat faster from how good she was. 

  
  


“Nope, nothing wrong. But, there is something I need to tell you,” starts Penelope, the nervousness only now settling on her bones completely, but Josie smiles at her supportively and Penelope breathes in once again, looking everywhere but at Josie.

  
  


“After the time we have spent together as friends I have realized that… well… I might have more than platonic feelings about you.”

  
  


She sees how Josie’s eyes widen in surprise and how she looks at Penelope like she grew a second head.

  
  


“What?” says Josie weakly, still processing her friend’s words. Penelope looks at her anxiously and pushes her glasses up her nose, fingers drumming against her thigh.

  
  


“I like you, Josie,” confesses Penelope softly, looking into brown eyes who look back at her. Silence falls upon them again, until Josie coughs awkwardly and takes Penelope’s fist on her hand, opening it gently, until she is holding Penelope’s smaller hand in hers.

  
  


“Penelope I- I am honored that a girl as great as you likes me, but…”

  
  


“But you wanna remain friends?” finishes Penelope for her, a sad smile on her lips. Josie looks at her like she herself is in pain and nods her head, looking away with a guilty look on her face.

  
  


“I am really sorry I can’t return your feelings and I hope I’m not being selfish when I say I want to remain to be your friend,” adds Josie. Penelope nods her head and sees how Josie is still looking away, before she sighs and turns Josie’s head to face her, hands on her face dropping when she turns her head.

  
  


“Hey, don’t feel bad. I just wanted to confess since it was eating me up. Besides, I value our friendship a lot too so I’m glad we can still be friends,” says Penelope. Josie smiles at her hopefully before her phone rings and she opens it, looking at her while mouthing sorry.

  
  


“Hope, hi! Hmmm, yeah sure. Okay, I’ll be there.” Penelope sees how Josie finishes the call and looks at her, and before Josie can start on explaining the situation, Penelope only rolls her eyes and motions towards the door.

  
  


“You go to your friend, Jo Jo. I’ll just remain here and see the sunset,” says Penelope, her throat feeling tight and she wishes she could be alone as soon as possible.

  
  


“I am so sorry I have to leave now but… we can talk later maybe? Or you just text me when you feel like talking.” Penelope nods her head with a small tight smile and Josie looks at her before turning to leave, turning again once she arrives at the door.

  
  


“See you, Penelope,” says Josie with a sad smile before she leaves, leaving Penelope standing alone in the middle of the rooftop.  Penelope raises her head and she sees the sunset. For the first time, she breaks down crying as one of the only things which kept her happy happens on the background. 

 

 

She cries until there are no more tears left to cry, until the stars appear on the sky and until Landon comes up and doesn’t even need to ask Penelope what happened before he hugs her.   
  
  


 

For the first time, Penelope is very glad of Landon's suffocating hugs. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Two days pass without talking with Josie. Two days where Penelope would hear three knocks on her door and when she would open the door she would see only a plate with food on the ground and would hear another door closing. 

  
  


In a way, she was glad Josie gave her space. Penelope thinks those two days really gave her enough time to think all about the feelings she felt about her. And in the end, she realized that even if she liked Josie more than just friends, she still wanted nothing more than to have her friend back in her life.

  
  


That’s why Penelope finds herself sitting on her double chair on the rooftop, smiling softly as she hears the door open and soft steps walk towards her. Josie sits beside her slowly, not speaking as they watch the sunset, too similar to two days ago. But unlike then, now the air was filled with calmness and serendipity only two close friends could really have.

  
  


“Hey Josie,” says Penelope finally, and Josie smiles softly and looks back at her. Penelope feels her heart race, but unlike before, she embraces that. 

  
  


It would take time to move on from Josie. It would take time until she would feel like not hiding her emotions from her. But as she looked at the girl beside her, Penelope knew all the time in the world was worth having Josie by her side.

  
  


“Hi there.”

  
  


Josie seems different, the smile she looks at Penelope softer. Her eyes too, are nervous but hoping, hoping for what thinks Penelope.

  
  


“Thank you for the food,” says Penelope. Josie nods her head, moving to sit properly as she leans to take Penelope’s hand in hers.

  
  


“I-” Josie coughs to gather herself, “-have something to say.”

  
  


Penelope gets ready for whatever she can say, from  _ I’m sorry but I can’t continue this friendship with you having feelings for me  _ to  _ I like girls but you aren’t my type  _ to  _ I rejected you once and I’ll do it again gently. _

  
  


“I like you,” says Josie.

 

 

“Yes, I understand that you don’t like me, and I’m sorry for confessing my fee- wait, what?” Penelope looks at her shocked, only then registering Josie’s reply. The brunette smiled nervously, gripping Penelope’s hands tighter in hers. She was shaking lightly from the nerves, looking at Penelope with shining eyes.

  
  


“I like you, Penelope. Like you, in the same way, you told me you liked me,” continues Josie. Penelope stares at her shocked, mouth falling open and brain empty for a reply.

  
  


“I told you no that day since I was scared and nervous and I still hadn’t gathered my whole mind. But then I told Lizzie and she slapped me so hard, which really helped me get my head out of my ass and told me to rethink my life decisions. Then Hope joined and told me I had to think more about my feelings for you and then I realized that I actually had-”

  
  


“You are rambling,” says Penelope, her usual amused smirk on her lips. Josie stopped, panting and chuckling breathily. She breathes in and raises Penelope’s hand to her lips, trying to hide her face behind them as she looked up to her.

  
  


“What I meant to say is, I like you, and I’m sorry for rejecting you back then because I was too confused. So if you would want I would like to ask-”

  
  


This time, Josie is interrupted by Penelope’s lips and she gasps surprised. Penelope uses that to kiss her deeper, moving to her lap and Josie helps her, hands resting on her thighs as she kisses her.

  
  


Penelope ends up smiling too hard against her lips, and they end up giggling against each other’s lips. Josie leans their foreheads together, enjoying how Penelope’s fingers play with the hair on the nape of her neck.

  
  


“I like you a lot,” says Josie again, Penelope thinks she is happy to finally get it out and be free to say it. “And you like me a lot too or you wouldn’t tell me.”

  
  


Penelope laughs, nods her head and starts kissing Josie’s face. Josie giggles as Penelope kisses her forehead, cheeks, nose and then eyes, ending with her lips. It seemed both of them couldn’t keep their hands off each other, breaking free from the cage their friendship had placed upon their romantic needs.

  
  


“ _ I carry your heart, I carry it on mine _ ,” murmurs Penelope against her lips. Josie opens her eyes, feeling bold as she drags her hands up and down her back.

  
  


“Want to also carry the responsibility of our first date?” replies Josie. Penelope is left frozen, but then she smirks and nods her head, eyes focused on Josie and she is too into the girl on her lap to get nervous by how intense the look is.

  
  


“If you carry me to your bed by the end of the day, we are good.”

  
  


Josie is left speechless, the implications of her words clear as the blue sky. She leans to kiss her again and gets them up, Penelope’s legs wrapping around her legs.

  
  


“Josie?” asks Penelope as Josie walks them to their room, eyes focused before them and arms around Penelope.

  
  


“Yeah?” 

  
  


“I told you I would one day, tell you an innuendo so good you won’t have a reply ready,” whispers Penelope on her ear. Josie’s eyes widen, but then she smirks and Penelope finds herself slammed against their door, Josie licking her lips as she looked at her.

  
  


“I’m sure you also won’t have a reply after I finish with you after our date.” Penelope nearly gasps, and Josie smirks smugly, catching her lips again and not complaining as they continue making out against the door.

  
  


That is, until someone opens the door and Josie is glad she has reflexes, or they would both fall on the ground. Lizzie looks at them, unamused as Hope stands behind her, red on the face from trying to keep her laughing in.

  
  


“Did you seriously make me stop  _ Hell’s Kitchen _ because you two are just now entering your hormonal teenager phase?” says Lizzie. Josie blushes red, and Penelope rolls her eyes at the blonde, flipping her the middle finger as Josie walked them away.

  
  


“Fuck you, blondie!” screams Penelope. Lizzie only flips her the bird too, entering her room and leaving Hope to wave at her friend.

  
  


“Have fun and don’t make us aunts yet, kids!” yells Hope and Penelope hears how Josie laughs. She leans back, now facing Josie as the girl opens  _ their  _ door this time and takes them inside.

  
  


“Finally, a place to be hormonal teenagers in peace as your twin put it,” says Penelope. Josie shakes her head in amusement and places Penelope down, giving her a soft kiss before moving to the kitchen.

  
  


“That is after we eat because I got hungry,” replies Josie. Penelope stands with her hands on her hips, looking at Josie with a frown.

  
  


“You are seriously choosing to eat a sandwich before me?” The coy smile Josie sends her is enough to make Penelope blush.

  
  


“I never said anything to not eating dessert after it.” That shuts her up, and Josie only gives her a part of her sandwich, which Penelope eats with blushing cheeks beside her girl. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Nothing much changes when they start dating. Penelope is sure that they were doing a trial run on dating the whole time during their second year. Josie continues waking up early and cooking them breakfast. Penelope continues buying both of them lunch. Josie still goes riding Ignalusa and Penelope still is by her side for the last ride of the day.

  
  


The only thing which changes is the affection. Penelope is woken up by soft kisses, Josie gets her lunch together with a kiss. Riding Ignalusa is started by a soft kiss and its ended by kissing Penelope with the sunset on the background. Their hangouts at the rooftop for sunset watching is spent with half the time making out. Hanging out with Lizzie and Hope now meant double dates and their constant friendly bickering between her twin and her girlfriend.

  
  


Both of them were happy, too happy and that’s how the other two years of college go. Josie won multiple races, Penelope took part in different musicals or little movies. Both of them fell more in love with each other, told their first  _ I love you  _ with the sun setting behind them and with sugar coating their lips from the sweets Penelope had bought.

  
  


And now Josie was graduating. Penelope stood proud and tall as she looked at her girlfriend, having graduated herself a year before. Josie’s name was called after half an hour, and Penelope, Lizzie, and Hope clapped the loudest as she went to the podium to take her diploma.

  
  


“Are you really going with it?” whispers Lizzie beside her. Penelope looks up to the blonde with a nervous smile, nodding her head. Lizzie smiles comfortingly at her, holding her hand in encouragement.

  
  


“It will go great,” says the girl and Penelope smiles, letting out a nervous breath. As the names continue being called, the end soon came. 

  
  


“Now, our valedictorian of last year will hold a short speech,” Alaric smiled as he met Penelope’s eyes. “Welcome to Miss Park before us!”

  
  


Everyone claps as she gets on the stage, Penelope standing proud and ready before them. She was popular with the people, and extra friendly the last year because of how soft Josie made her. 

  
  


Josie, the love of her life, who now was looking at her in confusion. She knew nothing of this speech, and when Penelope gave her a small smile she only waited to hear her girlfriend deliver another great speech as last year.

  
  


“Hi everyone. As you all here may know, I was valedictorian last year. This year, thanks to Doctor Saltzman agreeing with my request, I will hold another short speech.” She breathes in and looks at Josie, who smiles at her and gives Penelope the courage to continue.

  
  


“This university gave me more than amazing opportunities for a bright future. It gave me great friends, great memories, and most of all, gave me the chance to meet the love of my life,” says Penelope, hands shaking as she grips the box on her pocket.

  
  


“Josie gave me a purpose, made me soft and made me refind the good in me. We helped each other grow into better people, and I think that if I had to choose a person to spend my life with, that’s her.”

  
  


“Jo Jo,” starts Penelope, voice breaking and she swallows, Josie’s eyes wide as she looked at her. “You asked me once where I wanted to live and I told you that I would leave anywhere you were. It was true then and it still is now. You became my home, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

  
  


Lizzie urges her twin to the stage, and everyone waits as she stands before Penelope, taking her shaking hands in her own. Penelope smiles at her, teary eyes meeting Josie’s shining ones. Most of them had probably understood where it was going, but as Penelope drops in one knee and Josie gasps loudly, she knows her girlfriend definitely did not. 

  
  


Penelope takes out the box and opens it, the diamond shining from the lights of the stage. She sees how Josie tears up, hands on her mouth as she looked at Penelope.

  
  


“And it’s why I also don’t want the rest of my life to be spent without you by my side. So, Josie Saltzman, want us to have that good ending, get married and ride off into the sunset?"

  
  


Josie is fully crying now, and she only nods her head, managing a  _ yes, oh god Penelope yes  _ as she helps Penelope up. They kiss, and the whole room explodes in yells and clapping, but to them, nothing mattered more than each other.

  
  


“I’m so glad that you can ride a horse and that I love the sunsets,” says Penelope as she puts the ring on Josie’s finger, “because that part of the speech would not be as corny as it was.”

  
  


Josie laughs and kisses her again, kisses her and doesn’t stop until their friends walk up to them. They all hug and Penelope meets Josie’s eyes, lacing their fingers together.

  
  


It could have been the end of Josie’s university life, but most of all, it was the start of their life together.

  
  


\-------

  
  


“Hey there,” says Josie, “lost or enjoying the view?”

  
  


Penelope laughs loudly, Josie catching up with her as they walk on the road they first met. Their hands find each other without thinking, both of the women walking slowly as they looked around. 

  
  


“If you are the view, then I definitely am, headmistress Saltzman-Park,” replies Penelope smoothly.

  
  


Even years after they had met each other, years of being friends and year of being married, Josie still felt herself laughing and blushing at her flirting. It seemed that the effect Penelope had in her would never leave, no matter how many years passed.

  
  


“But may I ask, where is the path to the university? I am a new teacher and all, and I am kind of lost,” says Penelope.

  
  


Josie decides to play along, feeling 18 again and meeting a cute girl which later on would become her best friend, her girlfriend, her wife, the love of her life, her soulmate.

  
  


“But of course, I can show you. I’m the headmistress after all,” replies Josie. Penelope drops her hand and raises her other, eyes glinting as she met Josie’s.

  
  


“And what is your name? Mine is Penelope.”

  
  


Josie smiles and takes her hand, feels like she is falling again in love and like she is a teenager again. Josie smiles and Penelope finds herself falling harder, feels like she is meeting the love of her life again.

  
  


“I’m Josie, and it’s my pleasure meeting you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me or tell me more or livetweet this fic and tag my twitter @thehopesaltzman


End file.
